A walk to realization
by fancygirl44
Summary: This Vampire academy Human Style. All the charactars you love still there. Dimitri is in grade 11, and Rose is in grade 10 at a boarding school : the title may change
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Rose Hathaway. I currently go to St. Vladimir Academy. My stupid mother put me in the school because she doesn't have time for me. Through this school I have met a lot of people. Like my best friend Lissa, who is currently dating Christian Ozera. Then there is my other best friend Mason. He and I met through karate class, which I ended up bumping him into gymnastics, rock climbing, snowboarding, and horseback riding. People sometimes think him and I are dating because him and I are so close. It's so ridiculous. Anyways back to present day, where I'm stuck in my math class.

"Miss. Hathaway please go write the equation if the roots are x=2 and x=5" Mrs. Speed told me. Ugh she's always picking on me; she knows quadratic equations are my weakness.

"Fine," I said. Of course I go up to the board and I get the equation wrong and she makes a big deal out of it.

"I'm sorry Miss. Hathaway but that is incorrect….." I tuned her out. I just can't be bothered with her, especially when it's the last period of the day. There's only around five minutes left of the class. Please don't let her assign homework.

"Oh I almost forgot for tonight do all of pages 293 and 294 in the text book." She said. Great just great, this is going to take me hours. The bell rings and just as I'm getting through the door, Mrs. Speed calls my name

"Miss. Hathaway can I speak to you for a moment?" What does she want now.

"Your grade is right now at a 60% you need to be achieving at minimal a 75% to pass this course." She said.

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm already working my ass off as it is to achieve a 60%." I said.

"I have a student in grade 11 that is willing to tutor you, I know you have a lot of after school activities but you're going to have to make time after school every day after school for him." She said.

"Fine," I said in a pissed off tone.

"His name is Dimitri Belikov, tutoring starts today," she said.

"Oh yay, I'm jumping with excitement." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're to meet him in the library in ten minutes" she said

"Fine, he's probably some nerd anyways. Can I go now?" I say.

"Yes, good bye Mrs. Hathaway," She said

Ok so Meeting this so called Dimitri is going to be horrible. He's probably going to be some math geek that only talks about star trek. This is going to the worst thing ever.

**So yes this a sneak peak I have more written but I like seeing what people think. Let me know if you like it :) If you I Swear on my best friends life that i will have updates at least every week, if not sooner. I would like to Say thanx to my new Beta PandasRGoTHPolarBears**


	2. Chapter 2

As I trudge to the library Lissa spots me. "Hey Rose" She says.

"Sorry, I can't talk right now; Mrs. Speed decided I needed a tutor so I'm going off to meet him now." I said.

"She gave you a tutor? Does she realize if you don't like him your going to rip him to shreds?" She asked.

"I dunno, it's not my problem though, I'm not the one who signed me up for a stupid tutor." I say

"Well don't be too harsh on the guy," She said

"Umm I can try no promises though. I got to go see yah Lissa." I said.

As I walked into the library, I saw only one person. It couldn't be Dimitri though because this guy was a Greek God! He looked like he came straight out of a teen magazine. I go sit at an empty table but as I pull out my chair he looks up and ever so slowly picks up his books and walks over to the table I'm sitting at.

"Hi you must be Rose; Mrs. Speed told me you're in need of tutoring." The Greek God said.

"Yah I am, so you must be Dimitri?" I asked.

"Yes I am, so I was told your doing quadratic equations. Where are you in the unit?" Dimitri said.

"We are just starting to apply the quadratic functions to find the roots if we are unable to factor the equation." I said

"Ok so let's start on that." He said.

A couple minutes in I started to understand. It took Dimitri only a couple times to explain things to me until I got it. By the end of the session I was doing ok. I still wasn't getting a few things but I was on my way.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as we gathered our books.

"Yah, if you have any other subjects you need help in bring them as well for tomorrow." He said.

"Well Bye." I replied.

"See yah" He said.

When I walked out of the library I looked down at my watch. Awe shit I'm going to be late for horseback riding. I'd have to run if I wanted to make it there on time. The school has everything but they couldn't have made everything a bit closer? I asked myself as I ran. I made it there with only ten minutes to tack up. I quickly got to my horse's stall, whose name is Mac, he's a mustang and all my instructors tell me that I should get a pure bred. Mac means the world to me, and I could never trade him in. As I was tacking him up. Mason came around the corner and started laughing his head off at me.

"Stan is going to kill you; you are so going to be late." He said. He was right though Stan, my riding coach was going to kill me if I was late.

"It's not my fault; I have math tutoring after school." I said a bit of anger in my voice

"You have a tutor, awe man I feel sorry for the guy." He said.

"Ugh Mason just go get your horse, because if your still standing here that means your going to be late too." I said smugly.

Mason looked at the clock on the wall and bolted to the other side of the barn where his horse Muffin was. When I got into the area I was ten minutes late and I got into shit. Stan was yelling at me and put me into intense ground work for forty five minutes. When he saw I looked tired, he set up a warm up jump which was around two foot five. I did fine jumping over the warm up jump. It was when I saw the intense course of twelve jumps Stan had set had set up for me to jump did I start to get pissed off. It was a triple double, jump over the vertical, roll back, haystack jump, and a jump that required me to take a deep spot. The jumps were a nice four foot six.

I went over the Course a first time and didn't get the strides quiet right. I had to do it over again. It took me six times until Stan was finally satisfied that I'd done it "correctly." I really do think that guy has it in for me. He likes to work me really hard on the days he knows I have gymnastics right after. Thank god today I didn't and he was just being mean.

After the lesson I tacked down Mac, and headed back to my dorm. When I got back to my room Lissa was there.

"Hey how was the tutoring thing?" She asked.

"Turns out Dimitri isn't a geek." I said.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yah more like Greek God!" I said.

"Well then you should be having a great time." She said

"Yah but he's just my tutor. Plus he's a grade a head." I said

"That's never stopped you before." She said.

"He's just there to help me get my math grade up. Nothing more" I said.

"I'll believe that like I believe in Santa Clause." She said.

"Ok." I said rolling my eyes in the process.

"Well if he's just your tutor, then we can make a bet on it." She said.

"What kind of bet?" I asked.

"That you can't go two weeks, without asking him to hang out." She said.

"That's it? This is going to be easier then one of Stan's lessons. So, how much are we betting?" I asked.

"Sixty dollars." She said.

"Fine it will be the easiest money I've ever earned." I said

**Hey everbody hoped you liked chapter 2 MORE coming by sunday :) Thanx again to PandasRGoTHPolarBears Best Beta ever :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Masons Point of View**

Hahaha Rose got in so much trouble from Stan. It's so like her too. She's so rebellious, all though on some days it bites her in the ass. I was watching her lesson from the other area and Stan was really taking it out on her. She was so pissed off afterwards though. That's just her though, even when she knows she deserved some the shit she gets into she'll still be mad. But she's the most beautiful person I have ever known. I know she only thinks of me as a friend, and I bet she thinks the feeling is mutual. The thing is it's not. I've like Rose ever since the day I met her in karate class. I don't think that she and I bumping into each other was just a silly coincidence. I really do think it was fate. People already sometimes think that she and I are a couple. So I'm hoping that maybe one day she'll like me the way I like her. Alas back to reality. Which is where I'm hanging out with my friend Adrian.

"Hey man, you want a beer?" Adrian asked me.

"Sure pass over a Canadian." I said.

"Mason you up for clubbing tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Nope, I've got plans with Rose." I said.

"You guys still just friends?" he asked.

"Yah, I've told you before her and I have nothing more than friendship" I said.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I moved in for the take." He asked me.

At that moment I heard my cell buzzing

_Hey, come outside. I'm bored and Lissa is with Christian. –Rose_

"Hey I got to go, Rose is outside." I said.

"Sure, whatever." He said.

Sure enough when I got down stairs there was Rose waiting.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"I was only 2 minutes." I said

"Yah two minutes two long." She said

With that she took off running. A classic Rose move. I started running after her and at some point I ended up catching up to her. I tried to grab for her, I got her butt then we fell, I was now on top of her. I really don't know what came over me but I kissed her. I usually have more self control then this. It just happened, at first there was no response from her, but after a couple of seconds I felt her lips move against mine. I swear I think my past three birthday wishes have just come true.I couldn't imagine a better moment than this.

**Rose's point of view**

Oh my god, my best friend is kissing me. What I do? Ok Rose you do not freak out. Think about it. You and Mason have been friends forever. Do I feel the same? I could in time. This would be an easy solution to win the bet though. It took a moment, and then I started to kiss back. You could literally see Mason glowing.

All that came out of his lips were

"Wow."

"Yah" I whispered.

"So Rose Hathaway does this mean we're now a couple?" He asked me.

"Yes it does." I replied.

We both got up because it was getting late and we had class tomorrow. Of course Mason grabbed my hand and he walked me back to my dorm. When we got to the door of my building he gave me one last kiss of the night.

**So there you have it :) Thanx goes to my beta PandasRGoTHPolarBears. Hope you liked it. I'm finally naming this fanfic, Soo if you happen to see that the name of the story is a Walk to Realization. Then its this one :) thanx.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I got to first period English, which I had with Mason, we got a book report. Oh yay. The book was called Twelfth Night. Our teacher read it to us all period and at the point where she started reading was the point where I took a nap. I woke up about five minutes before class ended. Mason walked me to every single class. He also met me outside of class and then at my locker. When the school day ended, I couldn't wait to go to the library for tutoring.

When I got in the library it was exactly like the day before. Dimitri was sitting at a table waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." He said.

"I brought the work you told me to." I said.

"Oh that's good." He said.

Though out the time he helped me with my homework, we talked about other things. Some things I never talked with Mason because he never got them. We had a lot in common too. We didn't really goof off though; Dimitri was one of those guys who stuck to the work. A few times during the tutoring session I saw a smile play on his lips, but then it disappeared. He was a mystery to me that I had to find out.

After tutoring I went back to my dorm and Face booked him. Ok so he's in grade 11, he's into classic rock, likes to read (there were hundreds of books listed), favourite movies were old western movies, and oh my god has a girlfriend! Tasha Ozera.

Days went on and I was winning the bet. Dimitri and I got closer, and we laughed together and everything. He understood me to a level that Mason could never do.

Mason and I were getting closer but everything just seemed too forced. Dimitri and I seemed to click.

**Dimitri's Point of View**

Okay get Rose out of my head now. Okay now. How about now. This isn't working; I have a girlfriend for god sakes. I have a girlfriend and I'm thinking about another woman. Need to think about Tasha. Okay I can't do it. She was perfect in every inch, every detail. Her and I talked and laughed. Ok I just have to prove to myself that Tasha is better. Hmm I'll ask Rose to hang out and we will. I'll find some flaw and I'll be good.

The next day I went and found Rose she had told me that she had English class first period. So it really wasn't hard to find her. I met her after her English class. As she walked out of her class I pulled her aside. I think she was a bit surprised to see me.

"Hey Rose, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today at lunch?" I asked.

"No." She said. She said no? How can she say no? Maybe she's busy?

"How about after tutoring?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"Yah," she said. What was up with these short answers?

"Could we hang out this week maybe outside of class?" I asked. Ha she can't be busy all week.

"Dimitri, I really don't have time for hanging out with you. Between lots of practices, studying and my friends, there's not a lot of time for anything else." She said.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"I really have to get my next class; I'll see you after school." She said.

With that I left for my own class, I couldn't really concentrate because now all I was thinking was: why wouldn't she hang out with me? " I was her friend. At least, I though of her as kind of a friend.

After school I met Rose in the Library, she was already there on the count that a few of my buddies thought that it would be funny to spray paint Dimka all over my locker. I'll always regret that stupid name Tasha thought up for me.

Anyways I saw Rose just doing her work. When I sat down I must have scared her a bit because she jumped a little. We worked on the new trigonometry unit and with that we talked like this morning had never happened.

**Rose's Point of View**

I hated turning down Dimitri today, but I wasn't about to lose the bet. Although I really wanted to hang out with Dimitri, I wonder if extra tutoring sessions count. I'll have to ask Lissa. I mean I could set of to study with Dimitri and we happen to get bored and go do something else.

Anyways when I got to tutoring he wasn't there so I just started on my work. I didn't even hear him come in so when he sat down it startled me a bit. I made it like nothing had happened this morning. I made sure that none of the topics we talked about would even inch towards hanging out. By the end of the tutoring session I quickly picked up my books and ran to my dorm to go meet Lissa. When was about half way there I was stopped by Adrian.

"Hello Rose," he said.

**Hey Sorry it took soo Long. I got sick and then did a play! So Hope you liked this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose's POV**

"Hey Adrian, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing, just staring at one ravishing young lady." He said while grabbing hold of my waist.

"Hands off, I already have a boyfriend, maybe you've heard of him? Mason your best friend?" I said. What is he doing?

"Awe little Mason doesn't need to know about us." He said, while leaning forward a bit.

"Some friend you are. Anyways as much as I'd love for this to keep going I have to go meet Lissa." I said in a pissed off tone.

"She can wait, now how about a little kiss?" he asked.

"Yah right in your dreams," I said

"Oh you've been in my dreams now I want to know what it feels like in real life." He said and with that he brought his head down to meet my lips. I pulled away immediately.

"You're disgusting, and Mason isn't going to be too thrilled when he hears his best friend just kissed his girlfriend." I said as I spat on the ground. With that I started running.

"Yah but you'll be thinking of that kiss and you'll come around soon enough little lady." He yelled after me.

I kept running till I reached Lissa. I wasn't going to tell her what happened with Adrian. I would tell Mason later though. For now I needed to see if extra tutoring counted as hanging out with Dimitri therefore making me loose the bet.

"Hey Lissa I was wondering, say I needed extra tutoring. Would it count as hanging out?" I asked

"Uhmmmm, just studying?" She asked.

"Yah, I mean school is important right?" I asked.

"Then no it doesn't and the bet is still going on, remember three more days! I still have a chance that you may crack!" She said.

"Ok thanks. In three days I'll be the one receiving that money." I said. With that I laid down on my bed.

Until I had to go to gymnastics, I hated this sport because it required a lot of falling. I also loved it; it made you feel so free. Whether you were on the bars, just practicing your Kip to cast to hand stand. Or doing lay outs on the floor, you let your body to do the tricks and let your mind wonder. At least I let my mind wonder and got shit for it later. Anyways training went for two hours. When I finally left my muscles were sore, too much falling. When I got back to my dorm I fell straight to sleep.

The next day, when I was just about done getting ready for class Mason knocked on my door. Just the guy I was looking for.

"Mason, I'm going to say this straight." I said. He just looked at me.

"Your best friend is a pig and HE KISSED ME YESTERDAY AND HE'S A COMPLETE IDIOT!" I screamed!

"HE WHAT?! HE KISSED YOU? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He yelled angrily.

I smirked at this. This was going to be funny. As he took my hand I could only imagine what he was going to do to Adrian. When we finally reached Adrian, Mason was even more furious then before.

Mason took Adrian by the collar of his shirt lifted him off the ground and then threw him, so he landed on his ass. Ahahhaha.

**Mason's Point of View**

I had Adrian on the ground; I was going to kill him. I knew he liked Rose but he also knew that she and I were together. He knew! I should have known though, he does this stuff all the time.

"What was that?!" Adrian asked.

"You know what you did." I replied.

"Seriously what did I do?" He asked.

"You kissed my girlfriend!" I yelled

"Oh yah, and I loved every second of it, she is an amazing kisser." He said. The nerve of that guy, he says that, and in front of Rose.

"Yah right like she'd ever go for a guy like you." I scoffed

"Oh, really? She wouldn't go for the seductive, alluring, straight forward guy?" He asked. This time Rose spoke up

"Yah I would go for those things, but you're none of them. You're more of the snobbish, disgusting, perverted, stupid type." She said with a smile on her face.

"You won't be kissing my girlfriend again, let alone talking to her." I said and with that I started to walk to English with Rose but not before hearing Adrian whisper

"That's what you think."

As Rose and I walked to class she said

"You know I'd never hurt you right?"

"I know." I said and with that I brought her head close so I could kiss her forehead

**Sorry that took So LONG guys I'll try to keep up with it. Exams are next week I promise if i don't have a chapter out this weekend i'll post a long one next week. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose's POV**

After school I walked out of my last period class only to find Lissa. She had a devious look on her face. Like she had done something that I wouldn't like. Here it goes:

"Guess what!" she said.

"Umm what?" I asked.

"There is going to be a talent show! I just signed you and me up so you have to do it. Auditions are in two days. So figure it out!" She said.

"WAIT WHAT?!" I said. She what? She knows I don't have talent. Before I had a chance to ask her/ scream at her she was gone.

I was thinking about this the entire way to tutoring with Dimitri. When he got there, I saw him sitting just like I had the day this would be a perfect time for pay back from when he made me jump. I crept really quietly until I was behind him before going down to his ear and yelling "BOO!"

He jumped so high out his seat. Ahahahaha. With that I sat down. I casually decided to bring up hanging out.

"Umm Dimitri?" I asked

"Yah?" He said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have an extra studying time today, without studying." I said.

"Umm ok." He said.

With that we did the first hour of studying like normal. When it came time for the "extra studying time," we packed up our bags and went outside for a walk.

While I was talking to him, I thought over the past week and everything. I loved how we had arguments that always ended in laughter. He and I connected. It was a connection that unfortunately Mason and I didn't have. I kind of felt a bit sad. It passed though as Dimitri and I talked. A lot of our interests were the same. We both found out that even though we both look like we are always in control of our actions we have to fight so much for it. Although I have more slip ups than him. By the end of us hanging out, I knew that I wanted Dimitri to be the one picking me for class for class. I wanted him to be mine. Not that girl named Tasha. I wanted to be the one he called and asked out for the night. I wanted to be his. The thing was did he feel the same way about me or was I just a friend to him?

**Dimitri's Point of View**

Awe crap, Today went perfectly I couldn't find one flaw about her she's perfect and the way her hair drapes down, I just want to reach out and run my hands through it. Today when Rose and I hung out though, it was unbelievable. I felt a total connection her one that I've never had with Tasha. Her and I were so a like, but different at the same time. If only she were mine and I was hers. At that point I knew I had to break up with Tasha, or not be as happy as I could be for at least the rest of my high school career.

**Roses Point of View**

I tried hard to think of what I was going to do for the talent show. Auditions were two days away and that counted today as I was informed by Lissa when I got back to my dorm. That night I stayed up all night trying to think of what I could do. Even through the whole day I tried to figure out what I should do. The night before the auditions, it finally popped into my head. I'm going to write a song, for Dimitri and how I felt about him. I stayed up all night writing it. I got in shit the next morning because Lissa woke up to crumpled up paper everywhere.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!? CUT DOWN THE RAIN FOREST?!" she asked.

"Maybe?" I replied.

"So did you decide what you are going to do for the audition?"

"Yah but you're not going to know, until you hear it at the auditions." I said.

With that I got ready for school. The auditions were at the end of the day and unfortunately for me the day went super fast. When I ran out of class last period Mason caught me.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Talent show." I said.

"Mind if I come along?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess." I said. Crap what if he thinks the song is about him? Uh Oh, SHIT, CRAP. Freaking out starts in, 3, 2, and 1. CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, DOUBLE CRAP. WHY ME?!.

This is all I thought of as I went to the theatre where auditions were taking place.

When I got there everybody was sitting down so I grabbed a seat.

"Is that everyone?" Mr. Parch the drama professor asked. When nobody said anything, he just clapped his hands and said

"Let the auditions begin."

One by one people went up. Some people were really good while others messed up horribly. I just thought to myself you've done sports harder then this. Ok

As more people went up, there were a lot more people messing up maybe he'll forget to say my name.

"Rose Hathaway." He called out. CRAP.

Ok so it was now or never. Rose toughen up this should be a breeze. Think of it as your floor routine for gymnastics. Ok that calmed me down a bit.

"Please go up to the stage Miss Hathaway." He said

"Ok." I said

'Here goes nothing' I thought.

_I see you when you're sitting there,_

_Right in front of me, you stand there just being you._

_I can't handle it though._

_So_

_I'm trying to move on,_

_But my hearts staying strong,_

_I'm living a lie without you by my side._

_Without you I feel so incomplete._

_You've helped me from the day I met you,_

_You help me understand, myself._

_You've taught me about things I didn't know._

_You and I can't be together._

_So_

_I'm trying to move on,_

_But my hearts staying strong,_

_I'm living a lie without you by my side._

_Without you I feel so incomplete._

_You get me, I get you,_

_You're the missing puzzle piece to my puzzle,_

_You're my never ending Sky._

_So_

_I'm trying to move on,_

_But my hearts staying strong,_

_I'm living a lie without you by my side._

_Without you I feel so incomplete._

And with that I faded out on the last note.

**So there you have it! I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed! I promise won't happen again. I hope you like the song :D. Thanx to my Beta your a lot of help. =D**


	7. Chapter 7

"ROSE YOU CAN SING?!" was Lissa's expression after I came off stage

"Umm sure, I honestly wasn't that good though." I said.

"Yes you were, you and I will have to talk to you later." She said.

"Ok," I said and with that I walked away, Mason right on my tail. Great!

"Hey Rose that was an awesome song, I never knew you felt that way. Well it's great to know because you know; you've been spending a lot of time with Belikov .With that song I know you're loyal to me." He said grinning at me. NO!!!! It was not about him! I wrote that song about Dimitri God damn it.

"I'm sorry Mason but it wasn't about you." I said. I saw the hurt in his eyes as I said it.

"Then who was it about? I mean there was so much passion in the song. It was clearly about me I mean "You've helped me from the day I met you,

You help me understand, myself." That pretty much has me written all over it." He said now yelling a bit.

"Yah, but its not, there is somebody else I wish you could understand what I'm about to say and I hope you do. You're a great guy, but I can't date you when I think about being with somebody else." I said.

"So this is it, you're throwing everything away? The past two weeks have meant nothing to you?" He asked.

"They have, but I can't think of you like that, not the way I think of this person. I'm sorry, but this is goodbye." I said kissing him on the cheek. With that I started to walk away while a single tear went down my face.

When I got back to the dorm, I wasn't surprised to see Lissa there, but I was surprised to see her holding out sixty dollars to me.

"Lissa what is this for?" I asked

"You won the bet. It's been two weeks. I just can't believe I lost." She said.

"Well hey its easy money." I said.

"Anyways, SO WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU COULD SING?!" She screamed.

"Ummm, I really didn't know either; I started just to write and came up with the song." I said.

"Well the song was about Mason right?" She asked.

"That would be a no." I said.

"Well then who was it about then?" She asked.

"It was about Dimitri," I said.

**A.N- Sorry about the super short chapter I haven't updated in a while and so just letting you guys know I'm still here. NEVER Have exams then go straight to your cottage there is not a lot of time to type. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**: for later- When it goes in bold its Dimitri's thoughts

Rose's Point Of View

"What?" She yelled.

"It happens; you see it all the time in books or movies." I said.

"Yah but….. What did Mason have to say about it? Or does he not know? Oh my god, what are you going to do about Dimitri, you know he's with Tasha. Plus we can't hurt Tasha she's really nice and she's related to Christian. I just feel a bit bad abut this."

"I did tell Mason that he's not the guy in the song, but I didn't tell him who it was. What am I going to do about Tasha? Absolutely nothing." I told her.

Dimitri's Point of view

I had just gotten out of class when I saw Rose running towards the theatre. Wait hold up the Theater?! Since when does Rose go there? Dimitri just keep walking the other way. I got about three steps in before I turned around. Ok just a quick peek. I opened the door but not enough to allow people to see me. I saw Rose take her seat. I couldn't quiet hear very well. I did hear Mr. Parch say "Let the auditions begin." Auditions for what? I thought. I heard as people went each doing something different. Then it clicked Talent show auditions. What was Rose doing here? I knew she had tons of talent but why was she doing this? The question pondered in my head. She already did competitions for every sport she was in. I want to KNOW NOW!Just as I thought this, Mr Parch called Rose up.

I see you when you're sitting there,

Right in front of me, you stand there just being you.

I can't handle it though. **What couldn't she handle? **

So

I'm trying to move on,

But my hearts staying strong,

I'm living a lie without you by my side.

Without you I feel so incomplete. **This is driving me insane who is this person?**

You've helped me from the day I met you,

You help me understand, myself.

You've taught me about things I didn't know.

You and I can't be together. **Why couldn't this person and she be together?**

So

I'm trying to move on,

But my hearts staying strong,

I'm living a lie without you by my side.

Without you I feel so incomplete.

You get me, I get you,

You're the missing puzzle piece to my puzzle,

You're my never ending Sky. **I get her, she gets me. IT'S ABOUT ME!**

I'm trying to move on,

But my hearts staying strong,

I'm living a lie without you by my side. **Hmm she's dating Mason, WHEN SHE WANTS ME!**

Without you I feel so incomplete.

Her song was so thought provoking, I think about this woman all the time and now that she wrote a song about me. I think I'm in love. WAIT DIMITRI YOUR WITH TASHA, Ok Dimitri Repeat this in your head: You Love Tasha three times over. Ok simple enough. You love Rose, You love Rose, You love Rose. Good, WAIT GAH. TASHA! Ok Dimitri who was in your dream last night. Rose. Gah NO! Ok Dimitri, who was the last person you hung out with? Rose. GAH!

After about fifteen minutes of constantly asking myself questions. I finally admitted myself that I was undeniably in love with Rose Hathaway. I guess there is only one thing left to do. Time to break up with Tasha, I quickly sent her a text telling her to meet me by the track. Ten minutes later Tasha arrived.

"Hey" I said giving her a hug.

"Hey" She said, giving me a peck on the lips. When she kissed me it didn't feel right anymore.

"We have to talk." I said.

"Ok." She said.

"You and I have been together a while but lately things just haven't been the same, and my feelings towards you have also changed." I said. What she said next surprised me.

"Who's the girl?" She asked.

I gave a questioning look.

"It's written all over your face." She said.

"It's Rose Hathaway." I said.

"The girl you've been tutoring?"

"Yeah." I said.

"You guys really do seem perfect or what I've read."

I gave her another look of question.

"I stalked her facebook profile. I WAS CURIOUS! Don't blame me; I wanted to know who my boyfriend was spending all his time after school with." She said.

"That's ok, Friends?" I asked

"Always." She said. With that she gave me a hug and turned to go.

**Roses Point of View**

When Lissa and I finished talking I went to sleep. The next day the list for the talent show would be up. The show would be the following day. I really don't see why they crammed all of this into one week. With that I went to sleep.

The Following morning I was woken up to:

"ROSE GET UP, GO RUN, THE LISTS ARE UP SLEEPY HEAD, GET UP GO NOW!" She yelled at me.

"Fine I'm up," I said. I got up and went to the theatre board, I scrolled down the list, Hathaway. Crap! I found my name. I was about to leave I saw Mr. Parch.

"Miss. Hathaway may I talk to you a minute?" He asked.

"Umm sure?" I said. I walked over to Mr. Parch.

"Rose I want you to end the Talent show." He said.

"Ok? Sure." I said. I guess he saw confusion on my face because he explained.

"I heard your audition, Rose your good; you were one of the best auditions I heard." He said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Anyways I want you to sing two songs at the end. Oh and just a question who was the song by that you sung at auditions?" He asked.

"Myself." I said proudly with a smirk on my face.

"Why do you ask?" I asked sceptically.

"Oh some of the students who were there were asking, they were all trying to find the song on lime wire supposedly. I was wondering if the songs you're going to sing at the talent show going to be originals?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." I answered him.

"Well can you tell me tomorrow before you go on, so I can introduce you properly?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever." I replied.

"Bye Mr. Parch." I said.

With that I walked away. When I got back to the dorm room, Lissa was waiting for me.

"I made it in!" I yelled.

"That's great!" she said.

"Yah, Mr. Parch wants me to sing two songs, oh yay!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"I'm the best." I said sticking my tongue out afterwards.

"Yah right, you can keep thinking that. Just don't let it go to your head." She said.

"HA! You just admitted it! You contradicted yourself all in one sentence!" I said.

"Fine, ok. Well I have to get to class and I suggest you do the same." She said.

When she said this I looked down at my watch. FIVE MINUTES TILL CLASS?! I was still in my pj's! Yes I did go down stairs in my pj's when I went to find out who made it into the auditions. Ugh no time now to get dressed. I grabbed my books and ran to class. When I got to class I stared straight into the eyes of Mason, I made a motion to him to come over after homeroom. We stood up for the national anthem and waited for the announcements. I actually listened today. I head that anybody in the talent show was going to get to skip fourth and fifth to get to practise. YES! NO GOING TO MATH TODAY FOR ME! SORRY YOU WON'T GET TO PICK ON ME TODAY! I was really happy for the first and second after hearing about not having to go to math. When third period lunch came I practically ran to my dorm. Only when I got to my dorm did it sink in. Two new songs by tomorrow. Not one but two. Pff I can do it, as long as I think of my muse I can. I spent the rest of the day and a lot of the night working on the songs. When the next day came I was exhausted, I woke up to see nothing but notes and words.

"ROSE YOU DID IT AGAIN! STOP MAKING THE ROOM A CATASRAPHE EVERYTIME YOU WRITE! THIS IS WORSE THEN THE LAST TIME!" Lissa yelled when she came into the room.

"Opps?" I said.

"Well, go get cleaned up its 2pm." She said

"IT'S WHAT?! I MISSED CLASS SHIT!" I said scrambling to my feet.

"Don't worry the talent show people got the day off, that's why I didn't bother to wake you." She said.

"Ok then, I'll be back, I'm going for a shower." I said.

When I got back from my shower I rifled through my closet. Where is that dress?! I swear I bought it and put it in here. After twenty minutes I found it, in its box. It was red, strapless and it clung to all my curves. I painted nails black and applied some lip gloss. I gathered the songs and prepared myself for what would either turn out really good or really bad. I mean yah the songs were about Dimitri but he was with Tasha. I had to try though. He and I made sense together. I walked out of my room and towards the theatre. I slipped though the back in which Mr. Parch had told us to enter so we wouldn't be seen by our fellow class mates. I got ready, and I know I shouldn't have but knowing myself I had to. I looked though the curtains and spotted Dimitri, front row center. SHIT! Ok Rose Control yourself, you wrote the songs, you wrote them about them about him and now your going to sing them. No backing out.

Finally I was able to calm myself a bit down. I took deep breaths as Mr. Parch welcomed everyone, and talked. Then he introduced the first person. Everything went so fast it seems like a blur, jugglers, and people telling jokes, ballet, other singers, and plenty others. Then Mr. Parch came back stage and asked

"What songs are you singing?" He asked.

"A missing puzzle piece and I drowned twice." I said.

"In that order?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." I answered him.

"Ok," he said.

He went back stage and I heard him say to my fellow students. "Now let me introduce Rose Hathaway singing: A Missing Puzzle piece and I Drowned Twice."

With that I came on stage.

"Hey everybody, the first song I'm going to sing is called: I drowned twice. It was inspired by somebody who I've been spending a lot of time with lately." I said into the mic.

I can't explain in words when I first saw you

You were nothing that I thought you'd be,

You were something else,

But when you looked at me with those piercing eyes,

I drown once in your heart

But twice in your eyes,

I drown even more knowing you aren't mine.

I can't explain what I'm thinking,

I can't get you off my mind

Your words are imbedded into my mind.

But when I think of the way you look at me

I drown once in your heart

But twice in your eyes,

I drown even more knowing you aren't mine.

I can't be around you without jealousy eating me,

When I know you're not mine it hurts,

I know you're with her,

Then I think of the way you look at me,

I drown once in your heart

But twice in your eyes,

I drown even more knowing you aren't mine.

With that I ended the song. A loud burst of claps arose from the crowd. When the cheering died down, I spoke into the mic. "This next song is called: A Missing Puzzle piece."

(Authors Note: (Bold is Dimitri singing, Normal is Rose singing and the italic is her thoughts)

Every person is like a puzzle,

As life goes on the puzzle starts to come together

I'm close to ending my puzzle,

Just one person missing from it,

You're my missing puzzle piece,

You fit exactly with me,

I tried to squish somebody else in,

They didn't make the squeeze,

So come up here and complete the puzzle,

Because when you do I'll be completing your puzzle too. _I saw Dimitri slowly come up the stairs. Somebody gave him a mic._

**I tried to tell myself, to convince myself that I wasn't falling for you,**

**In the end my heart stayed true,**

**I can't lie to myself when the only girl I want is you.**

You're my missing puzzle piece,

**You fit exactly with me,**

I tried to squish somebody else in,

**They didn't make the squeeze, **

So come up here and complete the puzzle,

_**Both:**_Because when you do I'll be completing your puzzle too.

You fit perfectly,

No flaw in our connection,

It's not forced, its just there,

You're my missing puzzle piece,

**You fit exactly with me,**

I tried to squish somebody else in,

**They didn't make the squeeze, **

So come up here and complete the puzzle,

_**Both:**_ Because when you do I'll be completing your puzzle too.

**I love our talks, so much insight you put into them,**

**You always give an answer that's unexpected,**

**Your like nobody I've ever met, I just want to be with you**

You're my missing puzzle piece,

**You fit exactly with me,**

I tried to squish somebody else in,

**They didn't make the squeeze, **

So come up here and complete the puzzle,

_**Both:**_ Because when you do I'll be completing your puzzle too.

With that we both we both faded.

**AN: I hope this makes up for the super short chapter! I hope you liked the songs, PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

What the hell was…..? My thoughts were cut off as Dimitri brought his head down and he brought his lips to mine. As we pulled a way, he asked "Rose will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded and my lips to his. The crowd was bursting with claps. I took a bow and gave Dimitri a look like he should too. When we left the stage we were met by Christian and Lissa.

"Oh my GOD! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Lissa screamed.

"Well I had an amazing muse." I said, giving Dimitri a peck on the cheek.

"You guys were truly amazing." Christian said.

"HE WAS THE GUY?!" Came a roar from my left. Mason came over, to Dimitri.

"You are a girlfriend stealer. You acted like you were just her tutor, while really you were finding ways to take her from me!" Mason yelled.

I was about to speak when Dimitri spoke. "I had no intention of taking Rose from you. It just happened. Mason you have to understand, Roses and my connection was almost instantaneous."

"But she was supposed to be with me, best friends forever, it was supposed to me she was singing about. Not you." He said.

"Mason, you're a true friend. I can't be anything but your friend and I hope you understand that. So leave for now and we can talk when you've calmed down." I said.

With that Mason stormed away.

** Authors Note: Ok I've had writers block for a while and I'm very sorry for not updating. Anyways it's finally come to the time where i need the help of my readers for idea's on where i should go next in the story. So if PLEASE review and give me your idea's! If I do end up using your idea. I'm thinking that I can put in a new character using you! So PLEASE HELP!**


	10. Chapter 10

As Dimitri and I started to walk out we were stopped by some guy.

"Hi I'm Kaz Shwarman, of Shwarman Records. I heard you sing and I think you could be the next big thing Miss. Hathaway." He said.

"Oh wow. This is huge, but that was a once in a life time thing." I said in an unsure voice.

"We could bring you to L.A get you to record a few songs. Get one album out there and see if people like it. If people don't we can send you home. If they do, you will be famous Miss. Hathaway." He said.

"I dunno, I have school and I don't the money to go to L.A." I said.

"Oh don't worry about that. The record company would pay for an apartment, living expenses and flight costs and anything else needed." He said. Wow he was really trying to get me.

"I can't go; I can't leave my friends behind." I said. It was a make or break point I couldn't just leave my friends. Plus I had just gotten together with Dimitri and me leaving would ruin everything.

"What if I said, you could bring the fella you sang with? Then would you go?" He said.

This guy just was not going to give up. I suppose giving it a try would be ok.

"Alright I'll do it!" I said finally giving in.

"Great!" He said excitedly. With that he turned his attention to Dimitri.

"So what do you say?" He asked in a voice that sounded as if he was a sales man trying to sell a product. Which is kind of true, he was trying to get me to come with him to L.A.

"If Rose is going then count me in," he said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright, so I'll be in contact with you both no later then tomorrow. You two might want to start packing, because the minute I'm done making arrangements, you guys will be on the first plane to L.A." He said with a smile. With that he shook our hands and walked away. I don't think he thought we were watching, but right before he got to his car, he started to do some kind of happy dance.

Lissa just looked at me. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING TO BE FAMOUS! I wish they had said that I was the one to come though. I'm going to miss you so much." She yelled in an over excited tone.

"Lissa, I haven't even left yet still standing right here." I said giving a sheepish smile.

"Still the fact that you're leaving! I don't even know for how long! What am I going to do without my best friend here?!" She now having sadness in her voice.

"Ok, honestly I will be calling you or emailing you every day." I said, trying to reassure her.

"Alright, anyways I have to go." She said. She started to walk away dragging Christian along with her.

"So, I was thinking what do you think about grabbing a pizza, and then heading back to my room for a movie?" Dimitri asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Belikove?" I counter asked.

"Why yes I am, now would you do me the honour of escorting me to the Pizza Hut?" He asked in the way a gentleman would he was asking a debutant to a ball.

"I think I will." I said having a big grin on my face. I started to walk in the direction of the pizza hut when Dimitri's arm caught around me, pulling me back.

"You've had quiet the day and I think I shall do the gentleman thing and not make you walk." He said.

"Whaa…..." I was cut off by Dimitri picking me up and putting me on his back.

So like that we walked all the way to the Pizza Hut. When we got there he asked me, what I liked on my pizza, I just said a plain pepperoni would be fine. After he paid, he yet again put me on his back. When we finally got to his dorm room he let me down and flopped on his bed.

"So what movie are we going to watch" I asked.

"I was thinking about: Cugo." He said.

"The one when the dog gets rabies. Then kills everybody? I asked inquisitively.

"Yeah," he said giving me a devilish smirk.

He then put the DVD in and came and joined me on his bed. He did funniest thing. Normally guys just yawn and stretch and then "some how" their arm is around your shoulders. Dimitri, he had to be original.

"Ok Rose I'm going to show you how to count shoulders." He started off on his outside shoulder. "1,2,3,4" He said on the fourth one as he was counting shoulders with his hand he slide his arm around my shoulders to count for four. It was such a sleazy move but it was hilarious so I just snuggled up to him. The movie really wasn't scary. Either way, I was happy to be with Dimitri. When the movie ended, he offered to take me back to my dorm.

"That's ok, I'm a big girl I think I can walk myself home."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I said. With that Dimitri walked me to the door, and gave me a passionate kiss, he gave me one last look with those smouldering eyes of his, making sure I didn't need to him to walk back.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

With that I started walking back to my dorm only to be stopped the one and only Adrian. Gah this guy will not leave me alone.

"Well, well, well. Where you might be coming back from?" He asked smirking.

"My boyfriends now leave me alone, it's late and I'm really tired and I don't have time for your bullshit." I said angrily

"Fine Rose but you won't be able to get rid of me that easily." He said

"Oh really, well hear this I'm going to be leaving soon to L.A. So I don't think I'll have a problem getting rid of you." I said

"We'll see about that." He said.

With that I shoved him out of my way and walked back to my room.

When I entered Lissa was already asleep, and I just plopped into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken to the sound of the phone ringing. I stumbled out of bed trying to find the stupid phone.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Is this Rose Hathaway?" The man asked.

"Yes." I said. Who the hell calls at 9am in the morning?

"Hey this is Kaz Shwarman, we met yesterday. I talked to my people and I booked you a flight for tonight at 11pm. I did tell you yesterday that I would have you on the first flight to L.A. So I'll be waiting for you at the airport at 7pm. Yes you have to be there three hours early. I've already talked to Dimitri. I've arranged a taxi to be waiting for you at five because it takes two hours to get the airport."

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye." He said not giving me time after that to respond.

** AN:HEY I finally got rid of my writer block. I think :P. I want to give a big thank you to Rosemarie17. The morning I read your review my writer block broke. I am also really sorry if I have spelling errors and gramatical errors. Don't kill me. I wasn't able to get in contact with my Beta so my sis and I tried to catch all the errors. I hope to have the next chapter posted for tomorrow night, because I'm leaving to my cottage for the long weekend. So thank you all for being so patient while i had writers block. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok its 9am now so that means I have around six hours. CRAP! So much to do, so little time, I first went to my closet I needed to find my suit cases. Only went I got to my closet did I remember the day when I "cleaned" the room. I had shoved everything in my tiny closet and had shut the door before everything came out on me. Ok here goes nothing. 3, 2, 1, I opened the door and all of its contents fell down on me, burying me in a load of clothes, jewellery and makeup. I got out of there and just to the left of me sat three of my suit cases. I guess when my closest tried to EAT me; it awoke Lissa, because the next thing I heard was:

"ROSE HATHAWAY, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed angrily with a hint of curiosity.

"I was looking for suit cases." I said with an innocent smile.

"Why?" She asked.

"Didn't I tell you I'm leaving today at five?" I said nonchalantly.

"NO! When did you find out?!" She screamed.

"A few minutes ago, Dimitri's probably packing right now too." I said. I felt really bad about leaving my best friend behind me.

"Well at least let me help you pack." She said in a sad/happy tone.

"Ok." I said with a half smile.

With that Lissa went over to my drawers and started taking out my clothing. We finished in about an hour. Then Lissa forced her wrath on me and made me clean the room "properly" because supposedly it was a pig sty and it was all my fault. That took about another HOUR! One thing I hate doing cleaning, it just gives me shivers thinking about it.

"Well that took a lot of effort." I said while I rolled my eyes.

"Hey at least now you're leaving to a nice clean room." Lissa said giving me a grin.

The rest of day was a girls day, Lissa and I went and got manicures and pedicures, and watched: Win a Date With Tad Hamilton. We ate soo much junk food. For some reason today didn't seem like the goodbye when you know you'd see them later. This felt like I was never going to see Lissa again. Our girl's day went until 4:30pm. When Dimitri knocked on the door;

"Hey Rose, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yah I packed this morning." I said sweetly.

"Me too, didn't you think that he called way to early?" He asked playfully. Just then I thought of Mason. I had told him I would talk to him later. I really don't want to leave on a bad note.

"Hey, I know you just got here, but I have to go talk to Mason." I said looking up with torn eyes.

"You wanna make sure he's ok?" He asked.

"Yah I do." I said.

"Ok, I'll see at the taxi in 20 minutes." He said kissing me on the forehead.

With that I ran to Mason's room and knocked loudly.

"Rose what are you doing here?" He asked accusingly.

"I wanted to make sure things were ok with you and me. I really don't want to leave knowing you and I are in this big fight. Can I come in?" I asked. I was close to tears.

"Rose you know you're always going to be my best friend, but you left me for your tutor. Just tell me why." He said, in a hurt tone.

"He gets me in a way that I never knew myself. We instantly clicked. Maybe if I hadn't met him, I would still be with you. You're the greatest friend anybody could ask for could ask for. I love you." I said, the tears spilling out my eyes. I was quickly enveloped in hug.

"Hey, I'll walk with you to taxi." He said with soft eyes.

We left his room and went and grabbed my stuff. We got to the taxi and I gave everybody one last hug, before I loaded my stuff in and got in the taxi and closed the door and closed the door. I watched all my friends, wave Dimitri and I goodbye we slowly got out of seeing distance.

Mason's Point of View

She said she loved me. Wait did she mean brotherly love? Either way there was still hope. I watched as her taxi drove away. I kept standing there when an idea hit me. I'd go to L.A. Win her back and live happily ever after! It's brilliant! Rose here I come

Rose's point of view

When we got to the airport Mr. Shwarman was waiting for us.

"Hey guys, if you'll just follow me we can get on our private jet." He said casually.

"Ok….." Dimitri and I said at the same time. Private jet? Wow! When we got our suit cases loaded. We boarded on the jet. Mr. Shwarman gave us a tour. There were laptops, TVs, pretty much everything you could ever think of. Once the plane took off I took advantage of the laptops and signed into msn. Lissa, Christian and Adrian were online.

rosemarie17: Hey Lissa!

Lissa: Hey how's the flight going?

rosemarie17: Umm pretty good. How are things back at the academy?

Lissa: Good, I hope it's ok but Christian is moving in for the time that you're gone.

rosemarie17: Yah that's fine. JUST DON'T do anything on my bed that would make want to burn it!

Lissa:Fine

rosemarie17: Anyways I got to go. Dimitri's looking kind of lonely.

Lissa: ok bye!

I clicked log off and closed the laptop.

"So Dimitri what do you think L.A is going to be like?" I said sleepily.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out." He said as he gave me a peck on the lips.

**AN: rosemarie17 does not belong to me it belongs to another person on fanfiction. Rosemarie17 I hope you don't mind that I used it! :D Any way's I'm leaving for my cottage again tomorrow so updates should be on Sunday. Please Review and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dimitri's Point of View

As Roza nestled into me, of course I never called her Roza out loud but anyways I kept wondering: What would L.A bring us? I soon fell asleep too. Only to be woken up by Mr. Shwarman.

"Up and attem love birds!" He hollered.

"Rose time to get up," I whispered in her ear.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Have it your way." I said. I grabbed her from her seat and picked her up.

"I like this. It gives me more time to sleep." She said as she cuddled into me, just like her. I carried her to the car. She only woke up when we stopped outside an apartment. We got of the car.

Mr. Shwarman opened the door.

So this it, it's got everything. It's basically a house; it's got one bedroom, chef." Mr. Shwarman said smugly.

"Wait one bedroom?" Rose said questionably.

"Yah I just assumed, because you and Dimitri are a couple that you guys would want to share a bed. Is that a problem? I can fix it if you'd like it." Mr. Shwarman said sincerely.

"Ummmm…" I cut Rose off

"No that won't be a problem," I said. Well I might have a hard time with my self control, sleeping so close to Rose. I wonder what she sleeps in. Hmmm the possibilities, I let my mind wonder for a minute.

"Well I better get going, oh and Rose. You're you expected to have a song for tomorrow. Once we record it we're going to air it on a bunch of radio stations for a period of two days. Then we'll see from there. Pick up is at 3pm" Mr. Shwarman said politely.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed; I have at least a couple hours of sleep." Rose said.

With that Mr. Shwarman left, leaving two sets of keys on the ledge.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed." Rose said with a wink. Awe man that made my mind go berserk.

"Me too," I said smoothly.

When I got up the next morning, I looked around for a clock. It read 2pm. Wow what a night. Wait 2pm. Our car picks us up at 3. Crap I have to get Rose up. I turn and look beside me but no Roza?

"Morning Sleepy head," a voice said. I snap my head around and see Roza already dressed and ready.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked still unsure how I wouldn't have felt her get up.

"Oh, I was up at around 12, I didn't want to wake you. I just really needed to rehearse the new song. I know I could use one of the other three but I really felt like it would be better if I wrote a whole new one." She said giving me a smirk.

"Are you going to sing it for me?" I asked. I wanted to hear it.

"Nope, not until we get to the studio." She said.

"Why not? I WANNA HEAR IT! PLEASE?" I begged.

"No." She said again.

"Pretty, pretty please?" I begged again. It went on like this until it was time to go. I tried begging once more on the car ride.

"PLEASE! ROZA PLEASE?" I said.

"Roza is that what you're calling me now?" She said.

"Umm yah, it's your name in Russian." I said sheepishly.

"Awe, love it!" She said. Maybe this will get her to tell me.

"But I'll still not going to give you a sneak peak." She said giving me the sexiest evil grin.

**AN: To all readers, I have a little contest for you. If you review even though Dimitri didn't get a sneak peak at the song you'll get a before look at it. Sorry about spelling errors. Please Review Hope you liked it and I'm sorry to everyone who was expecting a big Lemon. I tried then read it over and deleted it. I don't really know how to write them. So if you want lemons I need tips on how to do them.**


	13. Chapter 13

When we arrived at the studio, all I could say was "what are you doing here?" I growled.

"Mr. Shwarman is my uncle." Adrian smirked.

"What?" I said still in shock.

"I'm blood related to Kaz Shwarman. He's my mom's brother?" He said.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Just to watch to beautiful Rosemarie Hathaway rise to fame." He said looking at me straight in the eye. God if I could punch him right now I would, but at that moment Mr. Shwarman decided to make an appearance.

"Ok we don't have a lot of time so let's skedaddle and record this song." Mr. Shwarman said. He directed me to the recording booth.

Snowflakes falling on the ground,  
Love is here I don't know how  
I see you smiling as you walk by me

You don't even see me  
You just walk right through me  
I wonder if you even know my name

I wonder what your thinking  
Cause you're not even blinking  
As you sit before me on the snow

Cause,

Snowflakes falling on the ground,  
Love is here I don't know how  
I see you smiling as you walk by me

Can't you see I'm waiting  
As I sit here dreaming  
Why can't you just leave my heart alone

because,

You're just tossing me around  
Your just trying to pull me down  
Why can't you just understand my pain.

The snowflakes aren't falling anymore  
The love is gone drowned with fear  
I glare at you as you walk by me.

"Ok, so that was perfect, now we just have to add music." Mr. Shwarman said into the mic proudly.

When I made eye contact with Dimitri he looked confused. So he spoke into the mic,

"That wasn't about me, right?" He said in a hurt kind of questionably way.

"Don't worry; it was just something that I thought sounded good." I said, making sure he got that in no way was the song about him.

At that point I got out of the recording booth. It took us three hours to get everything done. It took us another fifteen minutes to get down to: Like it or hate it radio station. I myself loved the radio station until now when my music was going to be put on air tomorrow. What happens is they put music up on the radio, and if you liked it you said so by either calling in or rating it online.

When we got there were introduced to Dj Candy K. Oh my gosh I was finally meeting her. She had metallic blue and pink through her long light brown hair, with side bangs. She had an eye brow piercing on her left eye brow, three piercings on her right ear and five on her left. She had on a Black wife beater on with black skinny jeans, and Calvin Cline boots. Oh wow I'm rambling. Anyways at this point Candy K spoke.

"Ok so we are going to put your song up all day tomorrow starting at 7am until 10pm. If your music is a hit, we'll call you in for the next morning and set you up answering calls from people." Candy K said sweetly.

"That is great; we hope to be talking to you shortly." Mr. Shwarman said business like. Then he turned to me and Dimitri "Let's go." He said. WHAT I didn't even get to speak to her?! I've dreamed of meeting this woman forever and now he takes the one chance I get away from me?! This sucks. Mr. Shwarman dropped us off at our little home.

I just collapsed on the bed. I was completely dead tired. I felt Dimitri climb onto the bed with me.

"Oh my god I thought today was never going to end, and on top of that seeing that ass there. Gah, why does Adrian have to show up everywhere?" I said pissed off now.

"Awe you just need some sleep, but for me I don't trust him, he's up to something. He already kissed you once, while you dating his best friend. Who knows what his idiotic brain is up to now." Dimitri said matter a factly.

"That's what scares me." I said in an unsure voice.

**AN:There you have it! Chapter 13! I'm sorry about how sad the song is my sister and i started it 2 years ago, and this summer we finally remembered it and finished it. Anways I hope you like the chapter. Review if you do. Still review if you don't. Critisism makes my writing that much better. Chapter 14 should be up no later then friday. Or at least I'm hoping. Anways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Adrian's Point of view

"So Mason Buddy how we are we going to do this?" I asked him as we walked down the humid streets of l.A.

"Ok so if Rose goes big, and everybody loves her, WHICH they will I mean what's not to love. After she finishes on the radio, because you can make sure she has to go alone. We'll be waiting in the limo for her and take her to my place! Then I will reunite and make love to Rose like it's our last day to live" Mason said. WAIT where DO I FIT INTO THIS? I LOVE HER TO! I WANT HER!

"THAT WAS NOT THE AGREEMENT!" I yelled.

"So what do you suppose we do because I am not sharing her, I've probably already messed up my chance the first time! I am defiantly not going to be mess it up again." Mason screamed.

"First person to capture and her love them keeps her?" I suggested.

"Deal" He said. I so wasn't going to loose this. I had money and looks how could any girl resist me? Well Rose has in the past, but still I WILL Get her, make her love me, then marry her even if I have to do by force!

Mason I have three words for you Let The Games Begin.

I quickly got to work, being rich so has it's advantages, like for instances being able to convince my uncle that I should be the one to escort Rose home after she goes on air with Candy K. I can have a body guard with her, and make sure that nobody can get within five feet of her that isn't me. IT'S PURE GENIUS! From there I will gag her, blind fold her, tie up her hands , then say all the reasons I love her!

Mason's Point of View

Awe crap how am I going to do this? Adrian has money and has his uncle which just happens to be kind of in charge of Rose at the moment. Wait, he doesn't have Roses, and Dimitri's trust. Adrian is probably going to try and strike after she goes on air with Candy K. SO I'll just do it before that. Brilliant! I mean I am Roses best friend. When I show up at her apartment I'll say it was a surprise. Oh yah that would work. Then I'll say I'm taking her out for a lunch, tie her up, then kiss her like the first time we kissed.

Mason's/Adrian's Point of view

ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY YOU'LL BE MINE AND THERE IS NOTHING DIMITRI OR YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! GOD I LOVE THAT WOMAN


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Oh my god it was my song on the radio! I quickly shook Dimitri up.

"It's me!" I screamed excitedly. I think I screamed a little too loud for Dimitri's liking because he fell off the bed. OPPS!

"Roza you are way too excited for this early in the morning." He said in a hushed voice.

"Yah, but how often do you hear yourself on the radio?" I asked with questioning eyes.

"Fine, but please, could you try to stop making me fall off the bed?" He asked politely.

After my song finished there were callers. The first caller called in

"Hi you're on the air with Candy K, what's up?" She asked.

"Hi this is Rebecca, and I was just wondering where I can get the song?" The girl asked

"Well here's the thing it's a new artist trying her luck, tryin' to make it big in L.A." Candy K said.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY? WELL I LOVE THE SONG!" Rebecca screamed excitedly.

The rest of the day kind of went like that I got a call at the end of the day saying to be at the station at eleven am. The day wasn't at all that interesting.

Next day.

I woke up with a note from Dimitri saying he'd gone for a run, so I figured this would be the best time to take a shower.

I had just gotten in the shower when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said, thinking that it was Dimitri coming back.

I popped my head out to see Mason standing there.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said with a funny loving chuckle.

"Awe, it's great to see you, you can go down stairs and make yourself at home. I'll be down in a few minutes." I said. He was such a great friend and I thought he was going to take it poorly.

I heard the door shut and heard feet move so I finished up and then went down stairs.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked curiously.

"Lunch!" Mason said happily smiling while he said it.

As we got around the bend Mason whipped me into choke hold and tried to gag me. I was too fast though and got myself out and kicked him in the balls.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed fiercely and angrily at him.

"Ummm, I wanted you all to myself and intended on kidnapping you. Plus Adrian and I kind of have this thing going on. Who ever makes you love them first gets you." Mason said now scared for his life.

"Oh really and when is Adrian supposed to be trying to kidnap me?" I asked showing the devil side of me.

"Ummm on your way to the station today, he's going to call saying that he's supposed to take you and Dimitri can't come." He said pathetically.

When Dimitri came back I explained everything to him. He didn't take the news too well and almost killed Mason for what he tried to do. We were going to make sure that Adrian did not even get a chance to try. Dimitri and I made an arrangement that I would meet him at the station. My job was to call up Adrian and ask him for a ride.

"Adrian?" I asked in an all too innocent voice.

"Yah?" He asked curiously.

"My ride hasn't shown up and Dimitri isn't here to take me. Can you come get me?" I asked.

"Yah sure," He said all too excitedly.

When hearrived, he patted the seat next to him. We were in a limo. I knew what was up because the minute I got in the car, he asked for the sound proof, non see through glass.

"Now Rose just stay put and let me do all the work." He said seductively.

"What about Dimitri? He'll kill you when he finds out what you've done." I said smirking.

"I'll pay him not to kill me, plus he has good enough looks he can get any girl he wants, just like I can." He said starting nearing me with the look of "I'm going to kiss you". So this has gone far enough for me I've played my part.

"Yah, see you could probably have a billion idiot girls but you could never get a smart one. I know about what you and Mason had going. Kidnapping? Wait till your uncle hears about this. He'll be so shamed he'll probably disinherit you. Oh wait at this moment he is. Dimitri is over at the station with Mason as a witness telling your uncle what you tried to do." I said pissed off.

He tried to grab my arm. No way was that going happen, I took my head and butted him, then hitting really hard in the chest hearing the sound of a bone cracking. All I can say is OPPSY!

**Really sorry if the chapter is a bit rushed. I just need to finish this fanfic before school starts on the 8th. There is probably going to be 1 or 2 more chapters. For all you twilight people I'm going to be posting the first chapter to: Death Kiss this week. So look out for it! I'm going to be updating this fanfic twice this week or once depending what i choose. Please review and to everyone starting to freak out over the fact that schools coming, I'm there with you :P. PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16 Final chapter

When we got down to the station, I saw Dimitri with Kaz. I can tell you one thing the look that Kaz was giving Adrian was the look Stan always gives to me. The look that says that you're about to die, the look that says: I'm going to cut you up into a billion pieces then serve it to the dogs on a silver platter. I never realized how funny that look is till it was given to someone other then me.

"ADRIAN! GO BACK TO YOUR APARTMENT PACK YOUR BAGES AND GO HOME! OH AND DON'T EXPECT TO BE GOING BACK TO ! THINK MORE OF THE LINES OF PUBLIC SCHOOL!" Kaz screamed at Adrian.

"Pu….Pu, Pu….PUBLIC SCHOOL?!" Adrian was almost in tears now.

"YES NOW GO, YOU HAVE ENOUGH MONEY IN YOUR ACCOUNT TO GET BACK HOME. OH AND DID I MENTION, THE SURPRIZE?" Kaz said evilly yet very funny.

Adrians Point of View when he gets to the airport

"Hi, my uncle called earlier; there should be a ticket under Kaz Shwarman for me." I said.

"Ah yes, Adrian I presume?" The lady asked me.

"That would be me." I said flaunting my impeccable smile.

"Ok, here is your ticket, economy passengers should be boarding shortly." She said. Wait did I just hear economy, no; no I must have heard it wrong.

"Miss, I must have miss heard you said first class right?" I said.

"Umm nope, you're in economy." She said. What?! Why would my uncle do such a thing?!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"I screamed in the middle of the airport.

Roses Point of View.

Hmm that was strange I thought I just heard the faint noise of Adrian's voice screaming NO. Hmm must just be me hearing things.

3 Months Later.

The day I went on with Candy K we got so many great reviews on the radio, the following day we headed to the studio to record my album. It took only two months for us to have a concert booked and it sold out. Best of all it was on national television. Dimitri and I had been getting a long great. He's my own personal muse. When we did a press conference on how the two of us met. I told them that, that was our own little secret.

Now in current time I'm getting ready to go on stage. I was dressed in an elegant red halter dress, my hair down just how Dimitri likes it. During the point of getting my image, Kaz had wanted me to cut it. Dimitri had protested and said he loved it long. Anyways here I go.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" I yelled to the audience as I came on stage. The audience screamed.

"Have you ever felt that, every moment, and every feeling is kind of like a walk to something bigger, that you're walking to realize something? Well this song is about my walk that had to do to get here. This song is called: A Walk to Realization.

I never knew my life would

end up here in the spot light.

It wasn't easy getting here though

There are times that I'll never forget

While others I wish would just blow away

It was a walk I'll always remember.

As I walked through time

And experience life.

It was breath taking and fearful

It was a walk to realization.

I met so many people, yet I left

behind a friend. I met the love of my life,

that helped me find my way. Some guys

I know went crazy insanity pulling

their mind apart.I learned some social lessons

I know I had to but wish I hadn't.

It's all kind of complicated on this walk to realization.

It was a walk I'll always remember.

As I walked through time

And experience life.

It was breath taking and fearful

It was a walk to realization.

I did something that I thought I'd never do,

And I ended up here. You walk down different paths

Not knowing where they go, I walked down a few paths,

With a few wrong turns, I wouldn't do it over again

On this walk to realization

It was a walk I'll always remember.

As I walked through time

And experience life.

It was breath taking and fearful

It was a walk to realization.

**The End**

** IMORTANT AN PLEASE READ: Sorry that the song isn't spaced out I had done it when i wrote itOk everybody, I have a V.A ready for print but if I don't get reviews I'm not posting it. SO please review, the more reviews I get the faster the new fanfic comes out. I've gotten more ideas cause I just read Blood Promise. Once again Review**


End file.
